Bad News
by filipavilela
Summary: After the tragic death of Lily "Bass", Upper East Side stays in shock. Serena seems to be handling with this situation but the truth is that she isn't...And are the deaths of Bart and Lilly connected? My first fan fiction...
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, my first fanfiction: hope you like it… Sorry the spelling mistakes…I'm not english. But that doesn't mean my story isn't good. Just Enjoy!!!!**

It was a beautiful day in NYC for everyone. But not for Serena Van Der Woodsen. She was walking down the stairs when she heard her cell phone: "Mrs. Serena" A man said in the other line."It's me" She said. It was almost midnight, why was this man calling to her? Perhaps she forgot something in a bar. She was not ready for what the man was going to say. It was some really bad news. His voice was very strong. He was not the type of man who jokes about every situation. She become to worry. And then the bomb arrived "I'm afraid to tell you that your mother had accident "Serena's stayed in shock during several moments but then she asked "And where is she?"After a long silence, the man said: "She died"

Serena didn't believe what happened. The tears formed in her eyes. Her mom wasn't perfect but was still her mother. And now she was dead. Bart already had died. What was she going to do? She needed to take care of Eric. "Eric" She remembered. He didn't know yet. She needed to tell him, she had to tell him. After all, she was the only one he had now.

The reaction of Eric was not like Serena hoped. She expected he began crying but he stayed extremely calm. "He still doesn't believe" She thought. But she was worried, worried that he tried to kill himself, again. She had already lost her mother, she didn't want to lose her brother too. And then it was Dan. The news arrived quickly to Upper East Side. Two days later everyone knew about the tragic death of Lilly "Bass" including him. The girls of Constance Billard and the boys of St Jude were constantly sending her messages but she didn't answer. Not because she didn't appreciate her friend's messages but, because now everyone was treating her and Eric like the poor little orphans and she hated that. They were the same people, weren't they?

Serena and Eric, now, were living alone. This was the reason why Serena should be strong. Eric couldn't see her weak side. It was bad for him. A stable family was everything he needed now. But after all Serena was still a teenager, almost adult, but still a teenager and she couldn't manage with everything.

"No!!!! Roses… My mother loved roses. And her funeral has to be perfect. So it's roses "Serena barely had slept in the earlier days. She seemed to be handling with the whole situation but she wasn't. And Dan knew it. "Serena, Dan is here for you" Eric said. She hadn't talk to him, not yet. She knew she had to but with Dan was different. He had the power to put her talking and she definitely didn't want to talk. "Hi" She sadly whispered "Hi! You didn't answer my messages so I pass here. How are you?"Serena looked at him. "I'm fine" Dan stared at her during several moments and said "Really Serena. You don't, you're acting like you are but you don't. I know you. Come with me. We can go to my home and then, talk. And there's Central Park…" Serena looked at Dan. After that whole situation with Miss Carr, she barely had talked to him. But now he was standing right there for her. And she still loved him. "Central Park looks perfect" She finally said.

**And my first chapter is done. Serena is going out with Dan. He is there for her. Serena seems to be handling with the whole situation, but she isn't. And it is going to reflect in the next chapter. Don't forget: reviews make my day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chapter…**

Serena and Dan were walking in Central Park, creating in their minds a illusion of old times when everything was perfect, when everything was a dream...

"So" Dan said "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know…really. Everything seems a dream that I can't woke up. There are so many things I wish I could tell to my mother. For example: I love you. I can't remember the last time I told her that. You should experiment that – tell what you really feel for someone. It's the one thing I learned with this whole situation. Life is not eternal… One day you're here and another day you're not…" She began crying

"Serena, I'm here… You're not alone. And you're totally right, we should tell our feelings to other people… like you… I still love you. I've always loved and I've always will be…" Dan was right there staring at her, remembering all the good moments of their relationship before Georgina showed up and ruin everything. And, of course Mrs. Carr…

"Dan, stop… I really don't need this right now. I've others things to worry about like my mother's funeral" Suddenly a noise came up. It was her cell phone.

"You're not going to pick up??" He asked

"I'm afraid Dan. The last time my phone rang was to tell that my mother had just died" Her face seemed so fragile. Everything in her world was broking and she was strong enough to handle that. He admired her so much.

"You don't need to pick up… It's your choice …but you will always be wondering who that person was and why was he or she calling you…" Dan always made sense, even in the hardest situations. That was the reason why she admired him. That was the reason why she loved him…

"You're right...Yes, it's me Serena… Who is it?" Long minutes passed and Dan was looking at her. What was happening? Who was calling to her? He hoped good news…She was already in a bad situation. Then she turned off the phone

"Who was it? What's wrong? Serena, look at me…" Dan was worried, worried to see her face fall into the darkness… Worried to never listen her little laugh again… Worried that the old Serena he fell in love with, would never appear again"

"It was the police… They want to talk with me. They think my mother's dead maybe was not an accident" She told

"And what was it?" He asked

"Their theory is that my mother and Bart deaths are connected… " She said

"When are you going to talk with them, the police, I mean? He asked her

"Tomorrow…" She answered "And if they're right what am I going to do Dan??… I can't handle these alone"

"You've got me" And it was in that moment, in that right moment that she knew Dan was the one. The one who she always loved and always cared.

"I love you too" She finally said

And then they kissed… Forgetting all the bad things that were happening around them. Just a passionate kiss that seems to last forever…

**Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!! Don't forget: Reviews…**


End file.
